Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention may be embodied in a variety of forms. In some embodiments the invention is directed to a vehicle side bar or step assembly for use on a vehicle, particularly on vehicles such as pick-up trucks, dump trucks, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), Jeeps, and other vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
Many classes of vehicles are raised off the ground to an extent that may make it difficult to enter the vehicle cab or access portions of the vehicle. Such vehicles or trucks may be equipped with accessories such as externally mounted side boards, running boards, side bars, or other step assemblies to provide a surface upon which a person may step, and/or stand when attempting to access the cab or other portion of the vehicle.
Unfortunately, many of these known step assemblies suffer from design and/or structural inadequacies that limit their usefulness as steps or standing surfaces. In addition many step assemblies are not adjustable in position and may be difficult to properly install on a vehicle.
An example of a known step assembly comprises a substantially L-shaped running board that is mounted beneath the passenger cab of the vehicle. While such a running board may provide a relatively flat stepping surface, often times however running boards of this type are of a fairly flimsy construction that may lead to the running board being easily damaged through even normal use and which may fail to prevent or even limit rusting or other deterioration.
Many of the known types of step assemblies are constructed in such a manner so that the assembly can only be mounted in a single fixed position, that may even require drilling or other structural modification of the vehicle in order for the step to be properly mounted thereto. Because many known step assemblies are of a fixed size and shape a wide range of step sizes must be manufactured to accommodate the many models of trucks that may potentially utilize the assemblies. As a result, the manufacturing cost of such assemblies is dramatically increased even though ease of installation and use are limited. Moreover, the lack of adjustability in many step assemblies may lead to the step being mounted to close to the ground or to close to the truck resulting in the vehicle user not using the step as intended.
In addition to the above, many step assemblies are constructed of fairly thin metal and have a limited number of mounting points. Portions of the step that extend an appreciable distance from a mounting point, such as the end portions of some step assemblies, may have insufficient strength to support the weight of a person or persons standing or stepping thereon. As a result, the end portion(s) of such a step may bend or collapse when a person or people stand or step thereon. This problem is exacerbated in trucks having cargo beds or boxes where the box is intended to move independently of the cab when the truck is driven over rough terrain. As a result a step assembly cannot be attached to both the passenger cab and the truck box as the independent motion of the cab and box would be compromised. To avoid the problems of interfering with cab and box movements and the risk of step collapse, many step assemblies are simply provided in a relatively short length. There is a critical need to provide truck users with a step assembly that provides assistance in reaching into and/or climbing into the truck bed, and steps extending only the length of the passenger cab or less provide limited utility in meeting this need.
One common step design that is currently quite popular employs a relatively wide tubular bar that is attached to the vehicle at one or more points beneath the cab or passenger compartment. Because tubular step assemblies are often substantially round in cross section, the stepping surface provided by the step tube is limited if not precarious. To provide a surface that is both safer and easier to step or stand upon many tubular step assemblies are provided with pads or inserts that act as the stepping surface. Some examples of some prior tubular step assemblies having such modified surfaces are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,409,193; 6,173,979; 5,713,589; 4,943,085 and 4,935,638.
A significant disadvantage to these types of tubular step assemblies is that often only a portion of the step, such as the portion directly beneath the cab door, is provided with the desired step surface. Such selective placement of the stepping surface limits the stepping utility of the assembly as a whole. In addition, the necessity of providing the tubular step with an insert or surface pad undesirably increases the cost of producing the assembly.
In light of the above, a need exists to provide a step assembly that is easily mounted to a vehicle; is fully adjustable;- has a substantially flat stepping surface; has sufficient strength to support one or more persons along its entire length, regardless of that length; and which is rugged enough to be used on trucks exposed to even the most demanding working and/or recreational environments.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.
As indicated above the present invention is embodied in a variety of forms.
In at least one embodiment the invention is directed to a vehicle step assembly comprising a step support member. In some embodiments the metal step support is at least partially constructed from extruded aluminum. In some embodiments the step support includes one or more engagement grooves to which one or more mounting brackets, fasteners, and/or supports may be receivably and adjustably engaged.
In at least one embodiment the assembly includes a housing that is engaged to the step support. In some embodiments the housing is at least partially constructed from metal. In some embodiments the housing is at least partially constructed from one or more sheets of aluminum. In some embodiments the housing is engaged to the step support by welding. In some embodiments the aluminum housing defines a substantially flat stepping surface as well as a rounded or substantially semi-circular facing. In some embodiments the exposed surface of the housing is textured. In some embodiments the housing is constructed at least partially of textured sheet metal, such as diamond plate aluminum, that covers at least a portion of the step support.
In at least one embodiment the assembly includes at least one extension arm, or brace that is at a first end constructed and arranged to be removably and adjustably engaged to the step support and at a second end is constructed and arranged to be removably and adjustably engaged to a mounting bracket. In some embodiments the extension brace is at least partially constructed from metal. In some embodiments the extension brace is at least partially constructed from extruded aluminum. In some embodiments the extension brace is characterized as being webbed. A webbed brace comprises a plurality of interconnected struts that define a plurality of spaces along the length of the brace.
In at least one embodiment the assembly includes at least one mounting bracket or clevis. The clevis is constructed and arranged to be removably and adjustably mounted to a portion of a truck. The clevis comprises a pair of clevis arms that are constructed and arranged to be removably and adjustably engaged to the second end of an extension brace.
In at least one embodiment the assembly further comprises a torsion bar. In some embodiments the bar is substantially L-shaped. In some embodiments, along the length of the brace a slot is defined that is constructed and arranged to provide the bar with removable and adjustable engagement to an arm of the clevis. In some embodiments an end of the bar is constructed and arranged to abut a portion of the truck. In some embodiments the torsion bar comprises a biasing member In some embodiments the end of the bar may be fixedly and removably engaged to the portion of the truck.
In at least one embodiment the invention is directed to a vehicle having a step assembly, wherein the step assembly comprises a metal step support member, at least one extension arm, and a mounting bracket as described herein. In some embodiments the step assembly of the vehicle further comprises a housing at least partially covering the step support member. In some embodiments the housing provides at least one substantially horizontal portion and at least one substantially curved portion.
These and other embodiments which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objectives obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof and the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a embodiments of the invention.